


Midnight Investigations

by phantxmic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Androids, Angst, Assault, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Home Invasion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Investigations, Murder, Post-Canon, Robbery, connor is still working on that too, hank doesn't know how Feelings work, solvin crimes like bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: Connor woke Hank up as he was reported of a home invasion. Neither of them could anticipate what would happen next.





	Midnight Investigations

“I hope you know I am _not happy_ about being dragged out of bed for some fuckin’ home invasion.” Lieutenant Hank Anderson grumbled in the passengers seat of his car, rubbing and massaging his temples. 

“I'm aware, lieutenant.” Connor, the driver, nodded affirmatively. “But if there's a report sent to me, we have to act immediately.”

“Well, everyone always said having an Android had its ups and downs…” Hank sighed, glancing at the android driving his car. “So, is it human or another android?”

Connor examined the data he was sent. “They aren't too sure. Since most androids have their LED taken off, no one can tell the difference.”

After the success of the rally led by Markus, Detroit became a safe haven for androids. Some humans stayed in the city who felt safe around androids, others fled out of fear. Either way, Connor and Hank were still partners in crime at the Detroit Police Department, as crime still raged on in the city by both humans and androids. Despite the crime, the city was quite peaceful. Still hectic with traffic, but the tension between the humans and androids significantly lowered. 

“Here we are.” Connor signalled as he pulled up to the crime scene and stepped out of the car with Hank. Hank debriefed with the emergency responder for any information they may have gotten as Connor headed inside. 

The house owners were huddled on the couch, being interviewed by one of the first responses. Connor scanned for their identities. 

**Tanner L. Vance-Victorino  
Born Aug. 9th 2002  
Employment: Broadway actor, part-time author  
Criminal record: None**

**Laurens E. E. Vance-Victorino  
Born Dec. 28th 2001  
Employment: Broadway actor, part-time artist  
Criminal record: None**

**Brooklyn C. Vance-Victorino  
Born Feb. 14th 2030 ******

****The husband, Tanner, was holding his spouse close to him as he shakily explained what had happened. “W-we were all asleep. Then our puppy, Cherry, she started yapping...my partner woke up and checked on her and that's when they saw the invader.”** **

****Laurens glanced up from their husband's chest as the officer asked for more detail on the invader. “It was a m-man...tall, fair skin...b-brown eyes, I think...brown hair...he had a gruff voice…”** **

****“And this man,” The officer prodded this subject gently, “Did he injure you in any way?”** **

****“No…”** **

****Connor scanned Laurens quickly, examining their wrist.** **

******Wrist joint: sprained.** ** **

****Why would they lie? Connor could sense how nervous and tense they were, perhaps that's a natural human response to things.** **

****“What happened next?”** **

****“The man...he began to threaten me with a knife. Told me to get on the ground, stay quiet. That's when Brooklyn woke up Tanner and came ou-”** **

****Brooklyn interrupted her parent with a squeak, “H-he was gonna hurt mama!” Tanner hushed the little girl and pet through her black hair.** **

****Connor glanced around the room for evidence. He noted the knife on the floor and began to reconstruct the scene.** **

****The criminal had shoved Laurens to the ground, to which Tanner lunged at him. This caused the criminal to drop the weapon and begun to flee, but Tanner slammed him onto the wall.** **

****Connor gazed to the wall and scanned it for any trace of blood.** **

******Blue blood  
Thirium. Used to fuel androids’ biocomponents.** ** **

****“Connor! There you are!” Hank rushed into the house. “Thought I lost ya. You really are like a poodle sometimes. You got anything?”** **

****“Yes. The criminal is an android.” Connor reported. “I have a decent description of him and I'm planning to search for any clues as to where he went.”** **

****“I'll ask the family, they might know. You do your thing, kid.” Hank patted his shoulder as he passed into the living room. Connor watched as he left and blinked in surprise. Kid…? That was almost...endearing. Instead of searching for clues, however, he followed Hank into the living room. He scanned around the room for what was damaged or stolen.** **

******Game system and various games: stolen  
$700 or more** ** **

******Curtains: torn  
$50** ** **

******Stolen/ruined paintings  
Priceless  
Created by Laurens E. E. Vance-Victorino** ** **

******Lamp: damaged  
Cheap fix** ** **

******Mirror: damaged  
Needs replacing  
$30 ** ** **

****As Connor stopped his scan, he picked up on the conversation Hank and Tanner were having.** **

****“He left through the back door after we fought.” Tanner explained. “I couldn't chase after him.”** **

****“How long ago was this exactly?” Connor inquired.** **

****“Twenty minutes ago.”** **

****Hank pieced it together, “He couldn't have gotten that far. Did he drop anything of his around here? An ID card, anything?”** **

****“No, I would've gave it to yo-”** **

****Connor was interrupted as a beeping rang throughout his head. _Home invasion: five minute drive. Suspect: tall, brunet, male. Suspect is holding a hostage._** **

****“Hank! Another home invasion, it matches the description of the suspect, and it's only five minutes away!” Connor shouted, his eyes wide. “He's got a hostage!” His partner nodded and got up hastily.** **

****“We have to go, the others will help you.” Hank told the family before the pair sprinted to their car, “We're catching this damn bitch!” He jumped in along with Connor and slammed on the pedal, speeding through the neighborhood. They were one of the first cops to arrive to the scene, snipers were already set up.** **

****Connor was already unbuckling his seatbelt before a hand touched his arm. “Connor, are you going in?” Hank asked before they got out.** **

****“Of course. I am a negotiator, after all.” Connor didn't understand why he was asking this question.** **

****“Just, be careful, okay? He might be armed.” Hank sighed. “There's no Cyberlife to send a new Connor anymore. You have to make the best decisions.”** **

****“I understand, lieutenant, but I'm confident in my abilities.” Connor gave a brief smile before doubts clouded his mind. He could die. Hank patted him on the shoulder once more as they exited.** **

****Connor calmed his doubts before heading into the house, one of the officers alerting the criminal and hostage with a megaphone. He entered the house and made his way to the living room, finally seeing the culprit. He perfectly matched the description that Laurens had given them. He scanned him quickly for information.** **

******West Quill  
Model: AP700  
Employment: waiter  
Criminal record: home invasion. robbery** ** **

****The android, West, held up a crying woman at gunpoint. Hank was right, he was armed. Connor had to proceed very carefully.** **

****“West…” Connor began, slowly approaching him.** **

****“Don't move!” The man shouted. “How do you know my name?!” He pressed the gun against the woman's head, causing her to scream.** **

****“I'm an android just like you.” Connor explained. “I scanned for your basic information. It's okay, West. We are not going to hurt you, but we do not want you to harm others. Why are you doing this?”** **

****West seemed incredibly tense and Connor knew his stress level was increasing, but it was necessary to get him to stop. “Humans only ever treat me like shit! I thought this fucking town was a safe haven...but I was wrong!” He shouted, “I'm treated the exact same as I was before! They all think I'll do whatever the fuck they want, they think they can order me around! Not even show me gratitude! I'm alive, dammit!”** **

****“Yes!” Connor responded, exasperated and desperate. “Yes you are! As am I! But so is that woman!” He motioned to her, “Killing her won't achieve anything!”** **

****“One less human is good for all of us! I would've killed that fucking family if it weren't for that bitch’s husband!” West huffed and gripped the gun tightly.** **

****“What happened to cause you to hate humans? Is someone treating you unfairly?” Connor asked gently but clearly. “We can investigate them for you. But I need to know what happened.”** **

****West grit his teeth, “Never! No one can know! Humans need to die!”** **

****Connor approached carefully, finally in arms reach of him. “West...relax...if you give in now, no one will get hurt. You'll serve time and go back to your normal life.”** **

****West hesitated momentarily before extending his arm to allow Connor to connect with him. Connor connected as gently as he could as memories flooded into his database.** **

****West was beaten at work. His boss appears to be so heavily anti android, he would beat West when he had the chance since laws don't allow him to refuse employment because of his race. Connor got as much information as he could until he suddenly learned something else, something he shouldn't have seen.** **

****Gunshots rang out through the neighborhood.** **

****Hank jumped upright. Was Connor armed? No, Connor never has a gun on him. “Connor!” He screamed and burst through the door of the house to see the android escaping out the back. He looked down to see Connor laying on his back in a pool of blue blood. “Connor…” His jaw dropped in disbelief.** **

****The lieutenant fell on his knees next to Connor and lifted him onto his lap, holding him close. “Connor...Connor! Stay with me, you jackass…” He felt his throat tighten hard and he winced as Connor slowly gazed up at him and spoke the one word he never thought he'd be called again.** **

****“Dad…?”** **

****Connor's voice was weak and small but Hank knew what he said.** **

****“Yes, yes, kid, it's me...dad…” Hank felt tears well up in his eyes. For the past six, seven, maybe eight months, Hank and Connor formed a strong bond. Hank always considered him to be the son he wanted. Connor felt the same way, though neither of them knew how to express it.** **

****Connor smiled gently. “I'm sorry, dad…”** **

****“No, no, no, no, don't say that, don't you dare think for a second you're leaving me.” Hank cleared his throat, holding Connor tight.** **

****“I tried…”** **

****“Connor, stop that, I-I'm- I'm gonna get you to an engineer, we'll get you fixed up, I promise.”** **

****“I took four shots to the chest…” Connor smiled. “Chance of survival: 0%. Estimated time until shutdown: ten seconds.”** **

****Hank's eyes widened. “No. No, nononono!” He shook him and held him close, letting tears slip. “Connor...Connor, _please_...I can't lose you too…” He let out a choked sob. ** **

****“I love you, dad…”** **

****Connor's brown eyes slowly dulled to an ominous black color as he grew stiff and cold.** **

****Hank was trembling, sobbing. He held Connor tightly as he cried into his chest, allowing vulnerability to encapsulate him just this once. He had lost the one thing that meant most to him all over again.** **

****His son.** **


End file.
